


Bra

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Ты сюда притащил лифчик? Давай примерим на тебя?





	Bra

**Author's Note:**

> \- ...И загну тебя у этого дивана, - зловеще проворчал Мэтт в ухо Дома, прижимая его к себе.  
\- Ага, так я тебе и позволил, - Дом, смеясь, пытался вырваться из объятия.  
В гримерку вошел Том и хмыкнул:  
\- Вот сфоткаю когда-нибудь вас так и выставлю в Твиттере.  
\- Нас в такой позе на развороте печатали, и ничего, - хмыкнул Мэтт, выпуская Доминика из объятия, - когда он на меня наскакивал, как лось во время гона, - Мэттью глянул на Дома, отыскивающего что-то в своем рюкзаке, и от всей души шлепнул его по заднице. Доминик прошипел, медленно выпрямляя спину. - Том, спаси меня! - прошептал Мэтт, направляясь к выходу.  
\- Выпустишь его и я трахну тебя! - предупредил Доминик, взяв в руки свои палочки. Том тут же прижался спиной к двери.  
\- Предатель, - прошипел Мэтт, прищуриваясь, и снова повернулся к Дому лицом, натянув улыбку. - Ми? - пискнул он и собрал брови домиком.  
\- Извини, мне моя задница дорога, - хмыкнул Том, наблюдая за Домом, приближающимся к Мэтту.  
\- Значит, ты спокойно будешь смотреть, как он меня будет убивать? - ошарашенно спросил Мэтт, натыкаясь спиной на стену, и заскользил по ней в сторону.  
\- Ну, убивать тебя он вряд ли станет – у вас гиг через двадцать минут, а вот трахнуть палочками – вполне может. Я думаю, это пора сделать традицией. Или своеобразным ритуалом перед выступлением, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Дом, - Мэтт серьезно смотрел в его глаза, пытаясь призвать в Доминике благоразумие. - Ну, ты же понимаешь, что мне придется скакать, да? Целый гиг. Ну, подумаешь, шлепнул. Я же любя...  
\- Шлепнул? - прошипел Доминик. - Да у меня теперь синяк будет на заднице! А мне, между прочим, на ней сидеть целый гиг! То-ом? - протянул он.  
\- Думаю, это будет честно, если тебе тоже будет неудобно, Мэтт.  
\- Да ты чей вообще друг?! - воскликнул Мэтт.  
\- Я – Швейцария, - Том поднял руки, показывая ладони. - И Швейцарии, кажется, пора в последний раз проверить камеры, - он выскользнул из гримерки, оставляя Мэтта, зажатого Домом в углу.  
\- Переговоры? - снова улыбнулся Мэттью, переведя взгляд на Доминика.  
\- Значит, загнуть меня у дивана после гига собирался? - Дом задумчиво смотрел на палочки в руках, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ну... ты всегда такой... горячий? - Мэтт следил за реакцией на свои слова. - И... - Дом встретил его взгляд и приподнял брови, чуть улыбаясь. - Вот ведь засранец! - рассмеялся Мэтт, ткнув пальцем в живот Дома.  
\- Ладно, живи пока, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Мне надо успеть переодеться до прихода звукарей. Поможешь молнию застегнуть? - он склонил голову вбок, глядя Мэтту в глаза.  
\- Почему ты каждый раз задаешь этот вопрос? - Доминик усмехнулся и покачал головой, отворачиваясь. - Стоп, - Мэтт ухватил его за талию, останавливая. - Почему? - он прищурился. - Что это за реакция такая была?  
\- На сцене ты скачешь в два раза активней, если до этого застегивал мой костюм, - хмыкнул Дом. - У тебя как будто что-то щелкает в мозгу, - он щелкнул пальцами у уха Мэтта.  
\- И давно ты это заметил? - хриплым голосом спросил Мэттью.  
\- Ну, примерно тогда, когда ты попытался впихнуть меня в костюм Матильды и решил, в конце концов, что мне нужен точно такой же, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Если помнишь, тебе понравилась возможность почти мгновенного раздевания.  
\- Это все, конечно, очень занятно, но это не ответ на мой вопрос, - нахмурился Мэттью.  
Доминик усмехнулся и прижался губами к его уху:  
\- Мне нравится, как у тебя загораются глаза после моего вопроса, - он отстранился и пошел к дивану с красным костюмом, висящим на его спинке. - В кого ты нарядишь меня в следующем туре? В Вандер-Вумен? - он скинул с себя футболку и стал расстегивать джинсы, в то же время разуваясь. Мэтт облизал губы, наблюдая за ним из своего угла.  
\- В Маугли. В Маугли с отсутствием цензуры. Или костюм Адама. Тебе что больше нравится? - Мэтт заставил себя оторваться взглядом от задницы Дома, скрывающейся под боксерами. Хотя, они тоже неплохо демонстрировали ее.  
\- Может, эти два костюма я буду одевать только для избранных? - хмыкнул Дом. - А для гигов оставим просто Доминика Ховарда, как считаешь? В обычной одежде?  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, - задумчиво пробормотал Мэтт. - В латекс, что ли, тебя нарядить?  
\- Это я бы тоже хотел приберечь для избранных. Чтобы эти избранные вдруг не бросились на меня на гиге и не трахнули на возвышении. Не поможешь? - Дом повернулся спиной к Мэтту.  
Мэттью улыбнулся, подойдя ближе, и провел пальцем за резинкой боксеров Дома.  
\- Ты осознаешь, сколько всего ты сейчас мне наобещал? - улыбнулся Мэтт и прикусил мочку уха Доминика, медленно застегивая молнию на его костюме.  
\- Я могу придумать что-нибудь еще, - хмыкнул Дом, глянув на него через плечо.  
\- Я весь в предвкушении, - Мэтт положил ладони на бедра Доминика.  
\- Ты, главное, не забудь, что произошло десять минут назад.  
\- А ты не забудь, что наобещал, - усмехнулся Мэттью, легко шлепнув Дома по заднице. В дверь постучали, и Мэтт тяжело вздохнул, сделав пару шагов назад, подальше от Доминика.  
\- Входите...

Естественно, во время гига, пока Мэтт скакал по сцене и терся задницей о Дома, когда Крис пел свои песни, подумать Доминик не успел. Но когда на сцену прилетел чей-то лифчик, Дом понял, что думать ему и не придется. Он подхватил его и, еще раз повернувшись к залу помахал им, смеясь. Мэтт, встретив его взгляд, на мгновение замер на месте, чувствуя, как к адреналину от выступления добавляется адреналин от предвкушения: Доминик, загадочно улыбаясь, дернул бровями, продолжая размахивать лифчиком. Красным. Под цвет его костюма. Мэтт, подхватив бутылку с остатками воды, быстро направился в сторону выхода со сцены.  
\- Я всегда знал! - рассмеялся Крис, хлопнув Дома по плечу. - Всегда знал, что все эти костюмы неспроста!  
Они вошли в гримерку, и Крис остановился в дверях.  
\- Ну, понятно. - Мэтт смотрел на них тяжелым взглядом, быстро переведя его на Доминика.  
\- Три минуты, Крис, - напряженно произнес Мэтт. Крис на ходу снял с себя футболку, не реагируя на заявление Мэтта, и надел свежую, следом подхватывая свою сумку.  
\- Крис, стоять, - скомандовал Дом, встав в проходе.  
\- Пошли на хер, - Крис легко отстранил Доминика от двери и вышел из гримерки.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Дом, глядя на приближающегося Мэтта.  
\- Машина готова, если что, - в гримерку заглянул Том и рассмеялся, увидев в руках Доминика лифчик. - Ты его сюда притащил? Давай примерим на тебя?  
\- Давай! - тут же воскликнул Мэтт, и Том закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Что?! - Дом оглянулся. - Пошли на хрен! Не смейте!! - мужчины загнали его в угол, истерически смеясь. - Мэтт, я тебя убью! Том, даже не думай!  
\- Давай, просто примерим, - улыбнулся Мэтт.  
\- И набьем чем-нибудь, чтобы смотрелось правдоподобней, - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Оденем под костюм и сфоткаем!  
\- Нет! - Доминик ткнул пальцем в сторону Мэтта. - Под костюм – нет, - он серьезно посмотрел на Тома. - Я только за ним могу носить одежду, - он кивнул в сторону Мэтта. - Не собираюсь прикасаться телом к чужим шмоткам.  
\- Значит, на все остальное он согласен! - радостно воскликнул Мэтт, выхватывая лифчик из рук Дома. - Давай я помогу надеть?  
\- Может, я сам?  
\- А у тебя есть опыт? - рассмеялся Том. - Вы что, в переодевания играете в спальне?  
\- В школу и больничку мы играем, - нахмурился Дом. - Просто я как-то не хочу, чтобы он нечаянно выпустил лямку – она обязательно каким-нибудь образом саданет мне по лицу. Только такого синяка мне и не хватало, - фыркнул он.  
\- Я буду нежен и аккуратен, - улыбнулся Мэтт, разворачивая Дома к себе спиной.  
\- Я проконтролирую, - пообещал Том.  
\- Прозвучало так, как будто я – девственница, он – собирается меня трахнуть, а ты – держать свечку, - рассмеялся Дом, продевая руки в лямки лифчика.  
\- Давай, расслабься. Сейчас будет немного... стыдно, - хмыкнул Мэтт и взялся за лямки. - Как эти чертовы застежки работают?  
\- И вот примерно в этот момент мне должна прилететь лямка в лицо, - пробормотал Дом и закрылся ладонями.  
\- Дом, охренеть... - Том смотрел на экран фотоаппарата. - Выглядишь так, как будто тебя раздевают, а ты действительно стыдишься.  
\- Блять, - проворчал Мэтт, когда лямка выскочила из пальцев. - Вдохни, что ли! Они не соединяются!  
\- Я должен как-то втянуть в себя грудную клетку?  
\- Черт, как они тут...  
\- Что, совсем разучился? - хмыкнул Том, обходя Дома со спины и наблюдая за манипуляциями Мэтта. - Дай сюда, только и умеете, что...  
\- Что? - в унисон спросили Дом с Мэттом, нахмурившись.  
\- Отсасывать друг другу, что еще? - усмехнулся Том. - Вуаля, педики. Учитесь.  
\- Была бы надобность, - хмыкнул Дом и прижал чашечки лифчика к себе, поправляя. - Как в этой херне можно ходить целыми днями?  
\- Здесь можно телефон держать. А здесь – портмоне, - хмыкнул Мэтт, по очереди заглядывая за чашечки лифчика.  
\- Гениально, - рассмеялся Дом. - Как я раньше не додумался?  
\- А еще, сюда можно поставить стакан виски с трубочкой, а сюда – что-нибудь на закуску. И, как в младенчестве – питаться от груди!  
\- Все, бросаем музыку, патентуем разработки и живем припеваючи, - улыбнулся Дом, приобнимая Мэтта и целуя его в щеку – Том сделал снимок.  
\- Надень, - Том кинул футболку Мэтта.  
\- Я сдохну от теплового удара, - возразил Дом.  
\- Всего один снимок, - Мэтт уже натянул футболку Дому на голову. - Давай, я хочу глянуть, как выглядели бы твои сиськи, если бы они у тебя были! Надо что-нибудь напихать внутрь, чтобы были прям СИСЬКИ! Ты же пихал в свои трусы всякую хрень, теперь надо что-нибудь сюда, - Мэтт оглядел гримерку.  
\- Пластиковые стаканы? - предложил Том.  
\- Мы тут не «Остина Пауэрса» снимаем, - отмахнулся Мэтт. - Носки?  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдох?! - воскликнул Дом. - Давайте шустрей, мне реально жарко, - он оттянул горловину костюма и подул на влажную кожу.  
\- Салфетки! - Мэтт схватил коробку с салфетками, дергая их одну за другой, и вернулся к Дому.  
\- Так вот, значит, как это делала Ватная Хелен, - рассмеялся Дом, запихивая салфетки в лифчик.  
\- Да ладно, у нее к окончанию школы выросла грудь, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Так-так, Томми, вот мы и узнали твою грязную тайну! - Мэтт присоединился к смеху Дома. - Значит, ты трахался с Ватной Хелен? Внизу-то хоть все было настоящим?  
\- Или она оказалась парнем? - Доминик согнулся пополам от смеха. - И трахнула тебя?  
\- И все это говорит мужчина в лифчике, трахающийся со своим другом детства, - кивнул Том.  
Мэтт вытаращился на Тома:  
\- Так, она что, правда...? Парень?  
\- Иди те вы, два идиота, - рассмеялся Том. - Я сделал за нее презентацию, она показала мне сиськи.  
\- Дешевка ты, Том, - хмыкнул Дом, поправляя лифчик и салфетки в нем. - Мог бы развести на что-то большее.  
\- Дом за домашку мне отсасывал, - рассмеялся Мэтт.  
\- Как и он мне, когда я вступался за него, - Доминик отвесил Мэтту подзатыльник. - Ну? Нормально, вроде? - он обхватил ладонями свою «грудь», примериваясь.  
\- Я бы тебя трахнул, - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Я тебе сейчас как трахну! - нахмурился Мэтт.  
\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, - Дом махнул рукой, кокетливо улыбаясь. - Я уже занят этим вечером.  
\- Давай, Том, - Мэтт пристроился позади Доминика, выглядывая из-за его плеча, аккуратно положив ладони поверх «груди».  
\- Ох, у меня от твоих прикосновений аж соски затвердевают, - Дом, смеясь, откинул голову на плечо Мэтта.  
\- И еще в профиль, чтобы был виден размер. Давай, Дом, изобрази секс!  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Прикуси губу и томно посмотри на камеру. Или на Мэтта.  
\- Я не могу... - простонал Дом, задыхаясь от смеха.  
Мэтт ущипнул его за бок:  
\- Давай, пять секунд! Кто-то ныл, что ему жарко! - улыбаясь, прорычал он. Дом постарался сосредоточиться и как только фотоаппарат щелкнул, он рассмеялся, снова сгибаясь пополам.  
\- Отличный кадр! - тут же воскликнул Том.  
\- Вы что так долго? - в гримерку вошел Крис и уставился на Дома. - Ну, пиздец, вообще... - он засмеялся, приваливаясь к стене.  
\- Все, ладно, снимайте с меня всю эту дрянь, мне реально жарко, - Дом пытался снять с себя футболку.  
\- Я придумал, в чем ты будешь выступать в следующем туре!  
\- Даже не думай! - воскликнул Доминик, общими усилиями выпутываясь из футболки Мэтта.  
\- Ну, хотя бы пару фото? - проскулил Мэтт, надув губы и жалобно глядя на Дома.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Доминик, откидывая в сторону лифчик.  
\- Вот умеет же кайф обломать...

\- Дом, я сейчас кончу. Серьезно, ни разу не притронувшись к себе, кончу в штаны, как последний школьник, - проворчал Мэтт.  
\- Мэтт, - напряженно произнес Дом.  
\- Все-все, - Мэттью быстро вернул внимание. - Еще раз: охренеть.  
\- Не верю, что вообще согласился...  
\- Ты же меня любишь, - улыбнулся Мэтт.  
\- Любить я тебя буду буквально через пять минут. Да так, что ты попросишь перерыва, - Доминик, сидя в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, буравил его взглядом, отчего у Мэтта по телу побежали мурашки, и он в очередной раз оглядел Дома с ног до головы.  
\- Давай у стены? Пожалуйста? - прошептал Мэтт, сделав снимок.  
\- Тогда помоги, я не дойду сам, - вздохнул Дом. - И это будет последний.  
\- Хорошо. О, бо-оже, - простонал Мэтт, приобнимая Доминика за талию, и помог ему дойти до стены. - Дом, - он отошел от него, снова взяв в руки фотоаппарат. - Я тебя сейчас умоляю...  
\- Что еще? - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Согни ногу в колене?  
\- Только быстро, я на одной ноге долго не устою. Готовься, мой коронный выход, - усмехнулся Доминик и согнул ногу в колене, приставляя подошву обуви к стене.  
Мэтт смотрел то на экран фотоаппарата, то на чуть улыбающегося Доминика, уставившегося на него томным взглядом и прикусившего нижнюю губу... В красном облегающем платье, едва прикрывающем ягодицы, с согнутой в колене ногой, ладонью на бедре, и в туфлях леопардовой расцветки на высоченном каблуке.  
\- Охереть... кажется, я только что кончил...


End file.
